


Ballad

by beer_good



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-sentence fic: Spock and Bilbo go sailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad

Written for the [3 Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html) and  **adaese** 's prompt "Star Trek / Tolkien, Spock & Bilbo, the Ballad of Bilbo Baggins".

 

"It's strange," Bilbo said from his cot as the Grey Havens disappeared behind the horizon, "I never knew sailing could be so... Did you ever hear about how I escaped in a barrel from the elf-king's halls?"  
  
"I've heard that, yes," the tall Vulcan standing next to him said with a thoughtful nod, "though I don't think this trip will be quite as turbulent... save, perhaps, for the odd whale."  
  
The ship kept sailing steadily west as night fell, and the dark calm waters reflected the myriad of stars above.


End file.
